Mirrors and Pills
by kristenstewart1
Summary: Bella Swan is facing major bullying and depression. After falling head over heels for the most popular guy, Edward Cullen, she feels even more insecure than ever before. She faces mean girls, scars, pasts, and more important love. Will love be able to save Bella or will depression defeat it? Follow Bella's journey through overcoming her own self.
1. Green Eyes

Chapter 1

Song Inspiration for this Chapter: I'll Be Your Strength by The Wanted

Bella's POV

I was walking down the hallway at school.

"Look at the loser", I heard a snobby female voice say followed by giggles.

I turned around to see Jessica and Lauren giggling and pointing at me. I looked down and turned back around. After turning around I bumped into someone and closed my arms ready to feel the impact of my fall. Instead, strong arms caught me and I opened my eyes. I was met with stunning green eyes. They were beautiful. I looked away and blushed.

"Are you okay?", asked the guy who caught me.

I looked back at him only to realize who it was. Edward Cullen. The most popular guy in our school. He was truly gorgeous. I was plain and nothing.

"Edward… come with us", Lauren insisted and took his arm into hers.

She started pulling him away with Jessica strolling behind them. He looked back at me giving a pity look. I couldn't stop looking at him, until I felt someone shove me into the lockers. I was on the ground and Tyler and Mike were snickering while walking away after pushing me. Down the hall, I could see Lauren, Jessica, and Edward were no longer in sight.

After class, I headed towards the cafeteria to get my lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Edward sitting with Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler. I jumped when I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned around to Alice and Emmett smiling back at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes at them. I grabbed my lunch and headed towards our table with them. Alice and Emmett were Edward's siblings. They don't sit with Edward though, since they don't like his friends.

"Hey Belly Boo. What's new?", Emmett asked me.

I shrugged and looked at Alice.

"Just the usual", I explained to them.

"Shoving? Giggling?", Alice questioned.

I signed, looked down, and nodded.

They were used to me being made fun of. I was a target in this school. I thought through depression and bullying a lot. Most people didn't know how serious the bullying was. My parents just shrugged it off and told me to ignore it. Alice and Emmett supported me, but they didn't know I was really depressed most of the time from it.

"So Bella… can I borrow you for a second, you know have a girl talk outside?", a voice sneered.

I looked up to see Lauren staring back at me. The look on her face told me to not even try her.


	2. The Talk

Chapter 2

Song Inspiration for this Chapter: This Is What Makes Us Girls by Lana Del Rey

Bella's POV

I followed behind the blonde girl, Lauren. She pushed the cafeteria opened like she owned the place and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Her heels clicked as she walked down the hall and lead us outside. When the outside doors I felt the wind blow my brunette hair behind my shoulders. She lead us to the wall and leaned against it.

"Bella… darling…", she started.

There was a moment of silence before she started again.

"We can do this the easy or hard way. Leave _my_ Edward alone.", she sneered.

I looked towards the green soccer fields and clenched my hand into a fist.

"Edward wouldn't want me anyways…", I muttered.

She snickered and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off quickly and stepped away from her.

"Where you going girlie?", said a familiar female voice.

I turned and saw Jessica with her arms crossed. I turned back to see Lauren now closer to me.

"Edward doesn't want _you._", she said straightforward.

I looked away from both of them and attempted to walk away, but only get stopped.

"Tell us you will not go near Edward anymore.", Jessica demanded.

I pushed both of them out of my way and walked back into the hallway. I entered the cafeteria once again and walked to my table to Emmett and Alice.

"I'm going home. Talk to you guys later.", I explained and grabbed my car keys.

"What happened?", Emmett demanded.

The question was answered when Lauren and Jessica walked past me back to their table giggling and pointing at me.

"Those bitches…", Alice complained.

I took my car keys, phone and walked towards the cafeteria door. After opening the door, I took one last look and was met with Edward Cullen staring at me with sympathy. I saw Lauren and Jessica turn away from Edward to find him staring at _me. _I received invisible daggers from the girls. I turned back around and shoved the cafeteria doors opened. I stormed out of the school and got in my car. I put my keys in, started the car, and drove off without one last look at the building where my nightmares existed.


End file.
